


And Thought How Blessed He Was

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Romance, Third Age, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn has finally obtained his heart's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thought How Blessed He Was

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: 1st Place – Genre: Romance: Drabble

It had been so long a wait.

Aragorn, finally feeling the reality of her smooth skin under his fingers, her lips melting under his own, hearing her breathing quicken and deepen, could not prevent the single tear from falling.

It was too much, too overwhelming all of a sudden.

Arwen smiled up at him, loving, flushed and bright-eyed.

She reached out, following the shiny track with a finger. She caressed his eyes, his lips, the tip of his tongue: tingling, tantalising, arousing...

Trailed her fingers lower down his body...

And whispered, “Let go. Let go now, Aragorn. You are home.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title and Arwen’s words are (adapted) quotes from “Caprice and Rondo”, by Dorothy Dunnett.
> 
>  
> 
> _09.07.06 B-drabble for Vilwarin, who wished for something, especially something intimate, with Aragorn._


End file.
